Take Me to Church (Jax x Wendy, SOA)
by samcros
Summary: a one shot set after season 7 of sons of anarchy and inspired by the song 'take me to church'
1. Synopsis & Warning

_**warning: if you are yet to watch season six but**_ _ **mostly**_ _ **season seven of sons of anarchy, this book and following synopsis**_ _ **will**_ _ **contain spoilers**_

the song _take me to church_ reminded me of jax and wendy for some reason and it made me want to make a one shot - where jax _actually_ followed wendy, nero, and the boys out of charming and joined them starting a new life.


	2. Take Me to Church (One Shot)

**warning: contains spoilers**

* * *

 _One month._

One whole month had passed, and Wendy was beginning to lose faith in Jax. It was as clear as day he was acting stranger than usual, especially with the goodbye he had given both Abel and Thomas - not to mention the one Wendy had received.

Nero also had his doubts and suspicions, especially after he put two and two together where Gemma's 'disappearance' was concerned.

After learning she was the one who brutally murdered Jax's wife and love of his life, Nero took into account the chat he had with Jax and how the younger male broke down into a mess of tears... something Nero thought he'd never see.

Of course, seeing as they were kids, Abel and Thomas asked where there father was and if they could see the male. Thomas also cried out for his mother, being too young to understand that she had passed away.

" _Shit_!" Wendy sighed loudly, yanking her fingers away from the burning oven tray she had tried to move.

Running her hand under the cold water coming from the kitchen sink, Wendy peered through the window and admired the horses in her view.

She was determined to learn how to ride one of them, also wanting Abel to learn as soon as he was old enough to do so.

Living on a farm sure had taken some getting used to, and Wendy wasn't sure if she'd ever fully adapt to the lifestyle change.

There were two houses on the large property, one belonging to Nero and the other belonging to Wendy. Their respective children lived in each house, Nero's being closer to the front of the property.

He was currently out doing the grocery run, his farm hand currently doing work outside Looking up as he saw a relatively new blue coloured truck nearing the property, the farm hand knew it didn't belong to Wendy _or_ Nero - nor had it ever been around the property.

Heading into Nero's house, he searched for the phone and stood by the window as he dialled the number for Wendy's house.

Hearing the phone ring, Wendy looked down at the cookies she had just baked. Quickly wiping her hands with a cloth, Wendy jogged to the living room and grabbed the phone just in time.

"Hello?" Wendy spoke first, her tone curious as she realised the number calling belonged to Nero.

"Hey, it's Kyle... there's someone in a truck waiting by the gate. You expecting any visitors?" the farm hand quizzed Wendy.

He knew about Wendy and Nero's history, as well as Charming. This made the male start to worry about he stranger at the gate, hoping it wasn't someone coming to cause trouble.

"Not today, I'm not..." Wendy sighed slightly, forgetting about the likelihood of it being Jax "Can you see what the driver looks like?" the female tried, hoping for a helpful description.

Squinting his eyes, Kyle took note of the males clearest features as he got out of the truck and started to look around.

"He's tall... got blonde hair, jeans, and a pair of brown boots" Kyle described the stranger, who seemed to sound like Jax as Wendy listened and took a mental note of each thing.

* * *

Sitting across from each other, Wendy and Jax both noted the awkward silence between them. Wendy didn't know what to say, and neither did Jax. Sure, Wendy had been waiting for the day Jax showed up... but she had never thought of how it would actually turn out.

She didn't know what to talk to him about... the boys, the farm, what Jax had done for a whole month... she just wasn't sure. At all.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Wendy offered, her simple question a way to avoid more silence.

"I'm fine, thanks" Jax politely declined, leaning forwards in his seat "Where are the boys?" he spoke up again, looking around the pairs surroundings.

He saw toys scattered around the ground, recognising them as the ones Abel and Thomas would play with back in Charming. It was hard for Jax to leave, but once he had settled his scores he got away from the town as soon as he could.

Leaving Chibs and Tig in charge of the club felt like the best decision he had made in regards to SAMCRO, the pair being long-time members.

"Thomas is just about due for to wake up from his nap... Abel's having quiet-time in his room" Wendy informed Jax, before looking at the time that was showing on the clock hanging on the wall behind Jax "You can come up if you want?" she offered.

Wendy figured he'd much rather see his boys than sitting there making small-talk with her, hence the reason she made the offer for him to join her. As Jax nodded his head in agreement, the thought of his boys bringing a smile to his face, Jax pulled himself up and out of his seat.

He followed the other blonde upstairs, stopping as she gestured to Abel's room. Pushing the ajar door open further, Jax's eyes landed on the male who was sitting in a kids-size bean bag and reading a book.

"What are you reading there, buddy?" Jax questioned, his smile growing wider - if it were even possible - as Abel's eyes lit up at the sight of his father.

"Daddy!" Abel exclaimed, dropping his book and getting out of his seat.

As Abel ran across the room, he giggled when Jax scooped him up and into his arms.

"I missed you, bud" Jax planted a kiss on the boys forehead.

"I missed you too" Abel confessed as he put his arms around Jax's neck loosely, hugging his father and placing his head onto his shoulder.

Wendy watched the two from the doorway, their interaction bringing a tear to her eye. Abel would cry each night the first week they were there, the only thing he wanted being Jax.

To see him happy made Wendy happy as well, although it did make her realise how her life could have been if she had just stayed clean whilst she was pregnant with Abel.

If she had kept close to Jax, paid attention to their marriage and ignored Gemma.

"Let's go and wake up your brother, yeah?" Wendy quickly wiped at her eyes as Jax and Abel weren't looking.

Guiding Jax, who was still holding onto Abel, into Thomas' room Wendy opened the curtains on the opposite side of the room as Jax set Abel down and looked into the crib.

"Hey, little man" Jax beamed, as he carefully picked the child up.

* * *

As Jax watched Wendy carry over his plate of dinner, including steaks he had grilled on the front porch whilst catching up with Nero, he thanked the blonde as she placed the plate down in front of him.

"So... you sure it's okay for me to stay here?" Jax questioned, wanting to make sure he was welcome.

"Of course!" Wendy insisted, nodding quickly as she did so.

"Can Daddy take me to preschool tomorrow?" Abel requested immediately after Wendy had answered Jax's question.

Jax looked over to Abel, his eyes trailing down to the boys hand. An 'SO' and 'NS' ring were in his hand, the distraction causing Jax to zone out of the conversation unintentionally.

Wendy noticed this, as well as the rings, and shifted in her seat.

"I'm not sure-" Wendy stopped, as Jax cut her off.

"Of course, buddy" Jax leaned over and ruffled Abel's hair, wondering where he had gotten the rings.

* * *

Pulling Abel's blanket up to cover him, Jax looked over to the bedside table and picked up the rings he had spotted earlier.

"Those are from Grandma" Abel looked to his father, and watched as he looked at the rings.

"These belonged to your Granddad" Jax informed Abel, however he figured he would have already been told that by Gemma.

"Did Granddad have a bike like you?" Abel quizzed.

"Yeah, he did" Jax confirmed with a nod, as he set the rings down.

"Can I have a big-boy bike one day?" Abel requested with a serious tone, earning a chuckle from Jax.

"Sure can..." Jax answered, as he thought of the tricycle he saw outside "We'll have to ask your mummy first, though" he added, referring to Wendy.

After saying goodnight to one another, Jax left Abel's room to let him get some sleep and headed downstairs to where Wendy was currently washing the dishes.

"Boys are down" Jax informed the blonde, who was definitely glad to have an extra pair of hands around the house.

"Thanks for puttin' them to bed" Wendy was genuinely thankful as she flashed Jax a small smile.

* * *

Heading downstairs to grab a glass of water, Wendy jumped as she saw Jax sitting on the couch trying to get comfortable enough to sleep.

She wasn't used to him being around, having temporarily forgotten.

"What're you doing?" Wendy gave Jax a strange look, as she placed a hand on her beating chest.

"Getting ready to sleep..." Jax answered, as if it were obvious.

Wendy nodded her head and moved her hand, studying Jax's face before she spoke up again.

"Have you... been crying?" Wendy frowned at Jax's slightly red face, noticing a few tear stains.

"Guess it's just been an emotional day..." Jax shrugged, looking away in order to avoid Wendy's questioning gaze.

"You just need time to adjust... _hell, all of us do_ " Wendy couldn't help but laugh as she held her hand out "C'mon, there's a king sized bed upstairs with _plenty_ of room for me and you... that couch won't do any favours for your back" the female gave a hesitant Jax a serious look.

Eventually taking Wendy's offer and hand, Jax followed her up the stairs once again.

Looking around the room, Jax noticed that it looked a lot similar to the one at home. But that was probably because of the similar bedding and décor.

Sliding into his side of the bed, it took a long time for the pair to get comfortable and used to sharing a bed once again.

However, the pair got talking and before they knew it their lips were touching each others. Jax being the first one to kiss, it was gladly returned by a lonely Wendy.

The last time they were intimate was just over a month ago, and it happened to be with each other.

Wendy wasn't guilty at all where Tara was concerned, knowing about Jax and Winsome.

So as the kiss lead further and less innocent, Wendy had no doubts or second thoughts about what she was doing.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Jax looked down to see his arms were around Wendy - her head rested on his bare chest.

The saying 'old habits die hard' came to Jax's mind, before he looked to the alarm clock on the bedside table.

Wanting to make the most of the opportunity, Jax got out of bed slowly and cautiously before he headed downstairs and started on breakfast.

Nero had dropped a basket of eggs on the front porch, which Jax had fried and scrambled. With coffee heating up, Jax looked to the stairs as Wendy headed down with Abel and Alex - who were both hungry.

"Wow... look at you cooking" Wendy laughed, not finding any awkwardness between them considering what happened the previous night.

"I can always stop?" Jax teased, heading over and giving the trio a kiss on the forehead each.

"So, is this what life will be like for the new Jax Teller now on?" Wendy asked as she sat Abel and Thomas down at the table.

Simply nodding, Jax pushed Abel's chair in as he confirmed Wendy's question. Jax knew the world in which he was a biker he wouldn't survive - being a 'family man' was a world he saw himself surviving in.

He was now a civilian, something he kicked himself for not being when Tara had suggested it all those years ago.

He also knew he had to move on, but not completely forget, the brunette. And he saw that person being Wendy, knowing that she knew and understood his past making him believe she was the best choice.

"I love you all... you're my family now" Jax looked around the table, Wendy being the only one who was paying attention and fully understood him.

* * *

 **a/n** unedited

hope you enjoyed this! i posted it on my wattpad last year, but this was written a bit after the series ended and it was meant to be a prologue for a book but i couldn't be bothered writing a whole fic so i made it a one shot :)


End file.
